The Pact
by not-rude-ginger
Summary: Loki needs somewhere to hide Odin, and someone to watch over him. Who better than someone who may hate Odin more than he? Post Dark World. Warning: Discussions of past rape, castration.


**The Pact**

"He looks so peaceful."

"I can assure you, he did not go down quietly."

"Like you?"

Loki's hand twitched at his side as she turned to him with her sharp, amber eyes.

"Sigyn…"

"I heard you let go. Just let Gungnir slip from your grip as if it were nothing, as if your life were nothing," she said softly. Loki looked away to the golden gleam of Odin's armour.

"I was pushed. Long before that day, and then…" He squared his shoulders and looked back into her face. "Can you do what I ask of you?"

Sigyn smirked, her eyebrows jumping to something mischievous. "What? Keep watch over Odin Greybeard while he slumbers and you do… whatever you intend to do to Asgard? Have the Allfather, who crushed my home world under heel and denies me still my right to be its queen, at my mercy? Yes Loki, I rather think I can."

Loki grinned at her, his hand reaching for her face before he could stop himself.

"Sigyn…"

Sigyn caught his hand entwining her fingers with his and looking up into his face. Loki leaned towards her, their breath intermingling. It had been a very long time since he had… Yet Odin grunted in his sleep and cut through the moment. Sigyn turned away from him, though she continued to hold his hand and cocked her head at the sleeping king.

"You know, I still have my mother's pet snake. I was thinking that if I got bored I could maybe hang her above his head and just," she held her hand over Odin's brow and twitched her fingers, "Drip, drip, drip her venom on his head."

Loki shivered at the image, Odin so prone, Sigyn so gleeful.

"I remember that snake," he murmured, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Vividly."

Sigyn laughed, pushing her white blonde hair behind her ear, "You howled so loudly I thought the earth would shatter."

"I did not howl."

"You howled."

"Well it hurt!" said Loki, feeling stupidly defensive over an injury that had happened so long ago.

"I remember." Sigyn turned away from Odin, and pulled his hand up to her mouth, pressing soft kisses to the side of his wrist, forming a boarder around a long healed venom burn. Her eyes bore into his and the feel of her mouth was sending shivers down his spine. Then she let him go and walked away, picking up a blanket and throwing it over Odin.

"Well Allfather, I do hope you'll forgive the meanness of your accommodation, but then again, you were the one who said that Vanaheim should go back to basics and relearn what it means to be civilised. Which obviously meant that Asgard got to take all our technology and reduce us to a great big bread basket, didn't it? Yes it did!" she cooed and chucked Odin's chin like he was a large, hairy baby. It was one of the most disturbing things Loki had ever seen. Then she straightened up and looked at Loki with bright eyes,

"Will you kill him?"

"I… I don't know."

"After everything he's done? After what he did to you, what he did to –to my mother and to me?"

Memories flashed across Loki's eyes, of the screams, of his own rage and the collapse of his dreams, and how he had learned to live with it. He reached over Odin's body for her,

"Sigyn, you cannot kill him."

"Why not? Who would really miss him?"

Thor would, thought Loki, even now Thor would miss him.

"I still need him, I need him alive."

"Alive –not the same thing as healthy is it?" Sigyn asked, the gleam in her eyes brighter than ever. He could see it in her eyes, the desire to punish, to hurt and destroy. It was a reflection of his own desires. And yet…

Loki walked around Odin's prone body and reached for her, leading her away from the Allfather and close to the wall of her underground home. It was so small compared to the palace she had grown up in, so run down and pathetic. Odin had ordered the palace destroyed when he had abolished Vanaheim's monarchy.

"Sigyn, I ask this not for Odin, but for you. Do not harm Odin, not out of vengeance."

Sigyn glared up at him, and the hate that she had directed only to Odin now started to focus on to him. Loki smiled in the face of her anger and said,

"Save it for when he wakes."

Her face split into a broad grin of delight, "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Why should I trust you for this?" she asked, though she was still smiling. "You chose Odin over me before, and stood by as he forced me, shamed me." Her fingertips blazed hot against his jawline. Loki turned to brush his mouth against them.

"I was a fool."

"Yes you were."

The knife was against his throat before he could register her tone, but he did not turn from nuzzling her fingertips.

"What's to stop me from slitting your throat Odinson? Then the Allfather's? Thor would be the only one left –and I could watch him break when I present him with your heads. Do you think he could take more loss? He does not like to lose, does he? Only take, take, take."

"Killing me won't erase the memory of Odin's prick inside you," said Loki bluntly, his head bowed, peering through his eyelashes. Sigyn's face spasmed violently and the dagger pressed harder against his skin. "Yet, would you let it define you? A single moment –terrible though it is?"

"And how should I define myself?" she hissed. Loki swallowed, the knife drew blood, and he wrapped his lips around her finger, sucking on it as a child would a teat. Sigyn gasped, a tremble passing through her arms. Loki pushed on her shoulder and pressed her against the wall before letting go of her fingertip with a lewd pop.

"I would define you as my queen."

"Of what? Of Asgard? Vanaheim? Midgard?" she snorted, but her eyes were wide as Loki leaned in and kissed the swell of her breasts, lowering himself to his knees before her.

"Of all of them –of none of them. I would define you Sigyn, as my queen of chaos."

He pulled on her trousers, easing them over her hips to expose the beginnings of blonde curls. Between it and her navel were six intricately woven runes, carved into her flesh by Odin himself.

"I would unbind your magic, your heritage and your womb. I would see you free of all his restraints." He traced the runes with the tip of his tongue and Sigyn shuddered, her head falling to the wall with a dull thud, the knife clattering to the ground.

"And in exchange?" she asked quietly, breath heavy as Loki pulled her trousers lower and buried his nose in her musky curls.

"You'll grant me your forgiveness for my lack of action that saw you suffer this fate."

Sigyn did not reply, but her hand drifted to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled her trousers to her ankles and pulled one leg so her knee hooked over his shoulder. His touch was light, barely a caress with his fingertips, but she whimpered and bucked her hips. He gave her his razor sharp grin and lowered his mouth to follow his fingers. The fingers in his hair tightened painfully, but the only sound was the fervent breathing of Sigyn working out of sync with the deep, almost rumbling, breaths of Odin on the other side of the room.

Loki worked his fingers and tongue within her and revelled in the feel of her heel digging into his back through his leathers, flexing and twitching as her hips pressed against his restraining hand. She was so quiet, but she had always been so when he had had her in his arms, so long ago. He had appreciated the quiet of her pleasure, it matched his own unlike Thor whose pleasure would rattle through room after room, coupled with the shrieks of his willing conquests.

One minor rebellion had destroyed all that.

As Loki had decided all Frost Giants should die for his crime of being one, so Odin had decided that the rebellion of fifty Vanir meant the whole realm had to be punished. The meagre independence Vanaheim had enjoyed was gone, so they had no need of a monarchy any more. Njordr's head had been spiked on the top of the highest mountain, far away from his beloved oceans. As for Skadi and Sigyn, Odin had publically taken them before all of Vanaheim, then executed Skadi.

Sigyn had been little more than a girl, so Odin had blessed her with life, but only after sealing her magic and rendering her infertile so her family line would never continue. Frigga had murmured to Loki that it had been out of kindness to him that Odin had done it, since he knew Loki had favoured Sigyn.

Odin had a funny way of showing kindness.

Sigyn's thighs trembled against Loki's face and her walls tightened around Loki's fingers as she let out a soft sigh of completion. Loki coaxed every ripple out of her, then gently set her foot on the ground and helped her back into her trousers, looking up at Sigyn with her flushed cheeks. Her misery worn face had softened to something more familiar.

Sigyn licked her lips, then coaxed Loki to his feet so she could gently wipe away what her pleasure had left on his lips.

"I can't forget that you turned away from me," she murmured. Loki nodded, holding his breath as she continued, "Yet… if you give me what you promise, I can forgive you."

"I'll give you more. When we are ready, I will fill you with children, and we will rear them to conquer the Nine Realms."

Sigyn laughed, her arms wrapping around his neck and she kissed him. "Or perhaps we will rear them away from the Nine, and be content to watch them burn."

"Perhaps, we shall see," Loki agreed, his mouth moving against hers. His trousers were too tight, but he did not move to relieve himself, not when this peace was so tender.

Odin rumbled in his sleep, once more demanding their attention. Loki turned back, sneering in contempt of the man who he had called father, for whom he had given up everything to please. Who had thrown him in the dungeon for doing the very things he and his father and his son had all done before Loki. Who had denied him the right to see his mother, to even attend her funeral.

Odin had shown Loki no mercy. It was his most successful lesson.

"I need to go, Asgard must not be allowed to notice Odin's absence."

Sigyn sighed and pressed herself against his back, her arm wrapping around his chest and pressing against his heart.

"Remember your promise to me Loki, or I'll wake Odin up and send him straight to you."

Loki had absolutely no doubt that she would. Sigyn was just like him –or rather he was just like her now. She had been left to stew over her pain and humiliation for centuries, and now he had gone through a similar experience. They were one in the same now.

Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her palm, inhaling her scent from her wrist. Then he let her go and headed for the door. A faint clatter made him look back. Sigyn had picked up her dagger and was approaching Odin, mouth set in a grim line.

"Sigyn! You can't kill him," he snapped. Sigyn paused and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"I wasn't going to," she said, her voice trembling. "I was simply going to… to make sure he never forces himself on a woman again."

Loki's eyes widened as Sigyn lunged at Odin and ripped away the blanket. He stepped forward, an instinct to stop her making him lift his hand, but he was moving as if the air were solid.

"Sigyn-"

Sigyn looked at him, wild eyed and shaking. "What if he wakes up here? You've put spells on him but he is still Odin. Do you really think he won't choose to rape me to death? He's already gone halfway –I will not let him finish what he started!"

Loki's throat seemed to close, killing any denials he would make. He swallowed, looking from Sigyn, in her mud hut and frayed clothes, trembling and wet eyed to Odin, resplendent in his gold, serene and calm in Odinsleep. A small part of him, buried deep, screamed to stop her.

Loki met her gaze and imagined Odin's reaction when he woke and realised what had been done to him. Sigyn did not break the gaze as she reached out and pulled at Odin's trousers. Loki inhaled slowly as she reached into Odin's underwear, then turned away.

"I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," she purred.

Loki left the room, left Odin to his victim's tender mercy, and fled back to Asgard to continue with his plans that now had an urgency and a reality he had not felt before.

Even a whole realm away, as he wrapped himself in Odin's guise, he thought he could hear a scream of rage and pain echo from Vanaheim, as the mighty Allfather was gelded like an unruly bull.

* * *

This was something that just came to me last night, it's very rough, but I couldn't resist writing it down. I'm not sure I really believe that the MCU Odin would really do something like this, but we've seen that his morals are not necessarily the same as ours.


End file.
